


Dead Dream

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Stiles finds himself on the long road to heaven, only to be thrown back over. The problem is, Derek's was walking ahead of him.





	Dead Dream

Stiles blinked at the road he was standing on. He had no idea how he got there. He could hear voices behind him but he could see Dereks shoulders far ahead of him. There were two others, teenagers goofing off next to him and he tried to step out of the way as their rough housing nearly hit him. He saw a barricade of traffic dividers and a wreck. 

“Derek?” He felt as though his mouth was sealed shut and the teens finally noticed him, gasping in shock before laughing and running after the wolf. Stiles staggered forward, his legs feeling weak but he straightened his back and forced them to keep moving. 

He never seen the road before, nor the trees on either side of it but he felt like he should. It felt like Beacon Hills. But his home town didn’t put traffic barriers along the side of the road. It looked silly with the massive trees towering over them. The teens kept making noise ahead of him but he locked eyes on the wolf, grateful that he paused, turning to look at him with his hands in his pockets. 

His attention was snatched by a man appearing behind him, making the hairs stand on the back of his neck and he had to look away. He walked closer to the barrier to give him room to pass but he stayed a few feet behind him and just off to the side, moving every time he tried to see him out of the corner of his eye. He was just about to turn around and tell him to get lost when he came to the end of the barrier. 

There was a good ten foot cliff on the other side, which didn’t make sense to him but he suddenly felt like he had seen nothing but the cliff before, that the trees were always ten feet taller. What really caught his attention was the body at the bottom. There was a steep slope that he could get down, if he went slow but halfway down the man stood up and walked toward him. 

“You aren’t supposed to be here. Those who see what’s down there and come to help are the lucky ones that get turned back.” The man seemed surprised, his voice echoing in his head though he didn’t see him move. Stiles stared at him in confusion, the strange man moving on behind him but he couldn’t be bothered by it. The new one took his arm and started to lead him back toward the wreck as he stared. He was wearing a police uniform and Stiles didn’t know him. He knew everyone in the force. He wasn’t in Beacon Hills. 

“He slipped pass.” Another officer appeared and they reached the barriers crossing the road. 

“I need to check the others.” The first shoved Stiles into the seconds hands before taking off down the road. The second lifted him onto the barrier with ease that made his protests die in his throat. 

“Time to go back” He said cheerfully and shoved him over the side. Stiles threw his hands up as the road came towards his face but something was tying them up. No, there was simply something on them. He blinked open his eyes and saw he was in a hospital, his father frantically grabbing his hands and placing them back on his lap. Melissa ran in to help, making sure he didn’t pull out the IV and he looked at them, speechless, except for one thing.

“Derek?” He croaked out, nearly wailing when they just gave him pitying looks. He twisted so he didn’t have to see them, pressing his face into the pillow and staring at the machines. He needed to get the wolf back. He couldn’t live knowing he was so close. 

“Two drunk teens crashed into the jeep. You both were dead on arrival but they managed to bring you back, they were still working on Derek when we left.” His father held his hand and an idea popped into his head. 

“Then help them” He begged Melissa and she nodded, heading out of the room quickly. “At least get me information.” He gazed at his father, who broke after a few heartbeats and patted his hand again. 

“I will go call someone.” He got to his feet and walked out of the room. Stiles knew it was because his face would tell him everything and his father wanted to break it to him gently. He didn’t have time for that. He grabbed the wires attached to him and started fiddling. Morphine pumped into his veins and he sagged, whining behind his teeth as his ribs ached from moving but everything quickly numbed. 

“Derek?” He was back at the crash sight. He recognized his jeep, completely totaled but he didn’t have time to grieve. He started running, his legs stronger then before now that he knew the way. The strange officers yelled at him as he darted around them, moving past where the second barrier ended and he got caught. After a few seconds the wolfs shoulders appeared in the darkness, his steps tiny and shuffling. 

“Hey” Stiles grabbed the wolf once he was close enough, tugging him back to the wreck. “We need to go back! Come on.” He pawed at him, pressing closer. It was to dark to see anything but the road. The teenagers were long gone, though he didn’t know what path they took but he could see the lights on all the police cars to guide him back. 

Derek stared at him blankly, his eyes devoid of any recognition and he tugged uselessly on the stupid leather jacket as he thought. He could see the lights getting fainter and he looked frantically around for anything to help him. There was nothing. 

“Alright, I got this.” He muttered to himself as he smoothed his hands over the wolfs chest. “I have everything I need to get you back. I just have to think… Anchors!” He stared at him, seeing a flicker of light in his eyes. “I’m your anchor to humanity, you know it! I know it despite you not wanting me to know.” He grinned a little at that, taking the wolves hands in his own and pulling. 

He felt like he was trying to move Frankenstein’s monster, the wolves legs moving slow and he rested his arms on his waist to lead him forward. He tugged at the wolf until he was shuffling after him, slowly leaning forward so his head was resting on the back of his neck. He could feel the lack of breaths and his stomach lurched painfully.

“I’m your anchor. You just have to follow me, and I’ll get us out of this mess.” Stiles started talking, letting out a rough snort of laughter. “You would be giving me the death glare right now, saying that no one should follow my ballsy plans but look at you. Doing such a good job.” He gasped when the wolves hands slid around his stomach and pulled him against his chest, his face burying in his neck. 

“Stiles?” Derek voice was rough and pained but he tugged them on, hating the whine that came from his wolf. 

“Yes. It’s me, but we have to go.” He found it harder to talk, choosing to pat on the hands resting over his stomach. They were closer to the lights but they seemed to be fading, the officers no where to be seen and he shuttered. His legs were numbing, his fingers loosing their grip on the wolf. “Just over the barrier, to the crash!”

“Anchor?” Derek nuzzled against him. They were less then ten feet away but it felt so far. He couldn’t take a breath. Stiles cried as his legs gave out and he slumped against the chest behind him. 

“I know” He panted, closing his eyes so he didn’t see his failure. The arms around him tightened suddenly, a growl vibrating his body as the wolf moved them forward. It was awkward with his legs dragging under him and Derek refusing to let him go. They reached the cement dividers and pitched over them as their bodies gave out. 

Then he was in the bed again. He gaged at the taste of death in his mouth and shivered. His body hated him. He pried his eyes open when someone pressed a straw into his mouth and he sipped. It was pulled away before he had his fill. He whined as it was taken away, receiving a smack on his head, making him yelp and open his eyes in protest. 

“What were you thinking?” Lydia leaned over him with a fury he’s never seen before. He stared at her, opening and closing his mouth in shock before he remembered. 

“Derek!” He tried to sit up but his stomach rolled and he fell back into the bed. Lydia straightened with a face that told him she had no sympathy for his pain and crossed her arms. 

“Oh, he’s alive. They brought him back after he was dead for ten minutes. No damage done at all despite the fact. I asked around and he only came back because of you.” She growled but he didn’t have it in him to feel bad. He brought his wolf back. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He tried, cringing slightly as he lifted his arm to reach for more water. 

“Oh?” She grabbed the cup and held it away from him. “Your heart stopped for five minutes from your little trip down morphine lane, and they both started beating again at the same time.”

“Really?” He couldn’t stop the word from slipping out as he looked back at her. Little things started to stick out to him, a strand of hair falling out of place, her nail polish chipping near the nubs and the bags under her eyes. “How long was I out for?” 

“Three days.” She practically growled out and he bowed his head. 

“Sorry.” He swallowed roughly and she finally gave him the drink back. 

“Lydia, may I have a moment?” His father appeared at the door and he closed his eyes in fear. He listened to his friend leave and his father sat down. 

“Did she explain…?” he looked up at him and his father nodded, an unreadable look in his eyes and he dropped his head back to his chest. “I can explain it better.”

“Then explain.” He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as his heart rate skyrocketed. 

“I… I saw him.” He cringed when he failed to get the right words. “I saw him walking away from me at the crash site. I tried to follow him but some people came and put me here. I had to go back and save him. I… I love him.” He stopped for a breath, begging that his father would understand but all he got was miserable stare. 

“Stiles, I…” He started but the door slammed open to see a very wounded and wild Derek. A second later all he could see was the wolfs chest, his arms hold Stiles head and nose buried in his hair. 

“Don’t do that again.” Derek trembled above him and he snorted, freeing an arm to hold him close. 

“I don’t even know what happened.” He breathed out and prayed his father didn’t see the way his heart started to pound in his chest. “I just needed….you.” He finished lamely and swallowed back the bile in his mouth. 

“My life will never be worth yours.” He felt anger rise in his chest and beat it down. He trusted Derek more than anyone at that point. Even things with Scott were strained, but he couldn’t seem to beat any self-worth into the wolf above him.

“Well, you were the one who got us completely over.” Stiles pointed out and received a grumble, making him smile in his neck. “I’m sorry I scared you, but you can’t act like you wouldn’t have jumped head first in when you knew that you could’ve saved me.”

“Fine” Derek pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes, searching for something he obviously found, slumping next to the bed in relief. “Just… don’t…” He panted out and Stiles shook his head at him. 

“I will do what I want and save who I want. We didn’t die… fully.” He fell back against the bed and ran a hand through the wolfs hair, huffing in exhaustion and pain. “You both win. No more soul searching, and dying.”

“Hmmm, I’m going to tell the others you’re awake” His father shot him a stern glare before it softened as he glanced between him and his wolf. “You better tell him.”

“Tell him what?” He tried to deny, knowing that Derek would never but the wolf was already shaking his head. 

“He was talking to me.” He peered up at him with a shy smile. “I recovered faster and tried to get into your room before I was fully healed. It took three nurses and Isaac for them to stop me. I didn’t want to hurt them so they managed to drug me.”

“You beat up nurses in your past time? That’s what you wanted to tell me?” Stiles dropped his hand to the arm across his stomach and laughed weakly. “I already knew you were rough around the edges.”

“No, that’s not what…Stiles” Derek sounded frustrated but he could see the way his eyes brightened with his words and the grip on his stomach loosened. He smiled and slid his hands from the wolfs hair as he waited for him to continue. “I love you.”

“What?” Stiles stilled. He thought he was going to admit the Anchor thing, not that. 

“I mean, you’re my anchor to humanity and you make everything better and you just pulled me back from death itself and acted like it was no big deal and I heard you tell your father that you loved me and I had to tell you and…” Stiles reached over and tugged him into a small kiss. 

“I promise not to do anything risky like that again if you take me out on a date. Deal?” He murmured against his lips, laughing slightly as he nodded frantically. 

“After you’re better.” Derek dropped a final kiss on his lips and sat on the edge of his bed, placing a hand over his heart and he relaxed back into the pillows. 

“After you get better.” Stiles grinned without opening his eyes, knowing the annoyed look that would be on the wolfs face.

**Author's Note:**

> Weird dream I actually had (The Death part and coming back, it was fun!) So I slapped Sterek on it and let it loose.  
> Please comment. XP


End file.
